kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Replica-AH2
The Riku Replica Ansem-Host 2 is the product of an ambitious project, representing the pinnacle of Replica technology in POS-1732. Development The Core Puppet was constructed from multiple alloys and ceramics. The physical model the Team was attempting to get was Riku's body's simulated appearance at the age of 25, for peak physical performance. Once the primary puppet was constructed, the team used memory streaming techniques to trigger the creation of a pseudo-heart, which can (much like a real heart) be used to store Darkness and light. His conciseness memories were taken from and , to give him the corrupt attitude of his youth for the first few stages of development. The pseudo-heart's globular ratio is remotely adjustable, providing for greater control of the entity. Stage 1 The Riku Replica was able to summon without problem, and was able to attempt summoning the Keyblade, but could not succeed. Globular ratios were adjusted Stage 2 The Riku Replica was able to use , he summoned a second Soul Eater. When asked to summon a Keyblade, his Soul Eater turned into . Lowered light levels. Stage 3 The Riku Replica, when asked to summon a Keyblade, summoned . This was the result they had been waiting for. Stage 4 memories were very carefully streamed into the Replica. When asked to summon a Keyblade, he produced , but his light levels increased. Lowered light to minimum. Stage 5 After adjusting his memories and his Globular ratios, the replica was finally able to go into Dark Form. His initial training is over at last. Stage 6 Field memory integration devices, and the corresponding reactive armor have been placed and produced respectively. Each one should should provide a bulk increase to combat stats in general, as well as grant him specific abilities or weapons. * remnants- grants Memory Warp ability * - Allows him to summon the * Memory Skyscraper - grants Ethereal blades * Hollow Bastion's keyhole- Grants Once used, the location of each device is permanently stored in his memory, allowing him to teleport to that location at any given time. Every time he teleports, his HP and MP are fully Restored. Stage 6 Using the time magic of Eos the League will be able to Summon Ansem at any given time, once we control Castle Oblivion and set up their equipment. the replica's globular ratio has been set, and his light levels lowered, his apparent acceptance of darkness, and lack of a real heart entirely, provide the ideal conditions for the replicas possession. The Riku Replica would be asked to go into Dark Form and enter his reactive armor. once Ansem appears he will immediately take hold of the Replica, however, as soon as he does this, we will activate the Field memory integrators, and memory siphons. The simultaneous overflow and drain of the memories will destroy the free will of both the replica and Ansem, leaving in the League'ss control a nigh omnipotent slave. Stage 7 Once it has been finished, they will run tests of its capabilities in other dimensions. Test Diagnostic Reports Subject 0 (original RR-AH2) successfully used Corridors of Darkness to enter the Dark Realm, fought several heartless, successfully used a gate to return to our dimension. Subjects 1-5: data clones sent to other POS in which they successfully fought off local characters. Subject 6: contact was lost when this duplicate of the replica was fought by a so called "organization XXI" who already had a Riku Replica among their midst. The Replica dealt heavy damage to most of the members, including the successful blinding of enemies with advanced scanning capacity. after becoming overwhelmed, we gave the order to terminate the subject. But as it went comatose and began preparing final diagnostic reports, the computer science expert who disabled it interfered with the communication panel and caused him to warp into our universe. Purpose of Creation The Replica was built so that, when the time finally comes, they will have an "ultimate Keyblade master", capable of surviving in the Realm of Darkness and capable of eliminating the Heartless that might oppose it in its mission to open the Door to Darkness. Combat Abilities His fighting style is nearly identical to the real one before his enhancements were put into effect. Inside the armor, his powers are furthered even more. Abilities *Levity- Grants optimized evasive and agility skills, like Dodge Rolls, and jump based abilities like air slide and glide. *Dark Guard- Causes the Heartless to ignore him as an enemy, and allows for the direct summoning of the Dark Guardian. *Energy suppressive Drive system- Feature in his armor that allows him to Go into situation-appropriate strategic combat forms by controlling the amount of energy he is capable of accessing. *Synchronized weapon systems- Allows for multiple weapon configurations *Specified Input Reception- allows the replica to receive Specific action binding commands from a distance. *Hostile Scan firewall- detects and prevents any attempts by enemies to gain information about his current statistics and counters the source by overwhelming the probes with whatever it was sensitive to. *Freewill override fail-safe- in the event that control of the Replica or its actions endangers its existence it will filter out all energy into a massive wave or beam and induce a comatose state. Armor The Version 7 Replica Reactive armor is designed to work in conjunction with a dark combat bio suit. the face is concealed however a black visor allows him to see. his hair and face are also hidden. It utilizes a primarily black and white color scheme. Weapons The Replica has access to a library of powerful weapons that he can use to great effect The strongest weapon available to him is the Keyblade of People's Hearts, its ability turn its victims into heartless is invaluable. His second strongest weapon is the way to dawn. Once they are complete, weapons research intends on making plus varieties. Each of his weapons will have 9 item slots, allowing for all of the weapons abilities to be unlocked, as well as maximizing its strength, magic enhancements, and Critical hit bonuses Plans are currently under way to use siphoned memories of , this would allow him to use blue Ethereal Blades. In addition, weapon research is also planning on taking his other 2 weaker Keyblades, Oblivian, and Destiny Place, and converting them into "Meta-Keyblades" these gigantic, mechanically altered Keyblades have tremendous power, however, they would require both hands to wield. An example of a simple meta-key would be the , which was created by enhancing the lowly . made several Meta-Keys to be used by during her battle with . * Soul Eater(baseline) * Oblivion Meta-key (Executioner)- forged from oblivion the executioner is handled like a giant battle axe: deals Earth, Ice, and Darkness damage. * Destiny Place Meta-key (Heartbreaker)- forged from Destiny Place, this monstrous weapon is used like a scythe: deals Flower, light, wind and fire damage. * Way to the Dawn (standard): Deals Dark and light damage * Keyblade of People's Hearts (standard): only darkness * Wrath of the Ancients (etheral blades): these weapons were created using memories of Xemnas. They can be summoned the fastest, and are ideal speed weapons, for conjunction with magic, these weapons are also capable of integrating with his primary Keyblades to form an energy growth aura around them: Deals "Nothingness" damage Alternate forms The Replica's Reactive armor is designed to give the Replica multiple tactical avenues. Guardian In this form Riku, goes into a hover, and summons to do his bidding. He cannot use his Keyblades in this form, however, he can still cast magic to great affect. Duel In this form, Riku is able to summon a second Keyblade, but loses his magical capabilities Heavy In this form, Riku exchanges one of his signature weapons for a Meta-Keyblade, that has superior strength, power, reach, and defense. But it tends to be slow, and hinders mobility and magic. Master forms 1&2 This form is induced because of the inherent instability of his chaos form, # In this form, he duel wields Keyblades which he activates energy growth auras for, he then summons the Guardian to cast magic for him. # In this form, he summons the Guardian and equips it with a Meta-Key; he puts his own Keyblades away and casts magic. Chaos Once he has harvested all of the field memories, he will achieve a maximum power. At this point, he will be able to access Chaos Form. In Chaos Form, he can summon Xehanort's Guardian, which he can command to use one of his Meta-Keyblades, and maintain a constant "flex hover". He will be able to control his Keyblades telekinetically, leaving his free hands able to cast magic and use Ethereal Blades if his enemies get to close. This form could be considered analogous to the Final form of Sora, however, unlike the drive form, it is his standard power and the other forms are restriction of this power for efficiency purposes. Due to the tremendous amount of power being excreted by the replica, in this form it has a chance of damaging the physical replica and potentially breaking the control mechanisms. For this reason, entering this form activates a self imposed timer: once the time limit is up, the safety will engage and force him to revert. if the safety fails, the Fail-safe will discharge his energy and induce him into a coma state. Quotes *''"I am Riku Replica Version 2, Ansem Host. What are your commands?"'' - How he says hello. *'" Command received, executing" How he responds *''"objective complete, what are my new orders?"'' Mission accomplished *''"Enhancing strength"'' When using Synch Blade *''"Come Guardian"'' When summoning Xehanort's Guardian. *''"Summoning Meta-key_1"'' *''"Summoning Meta-Key_2"'' *''"Engaging Master-form_1"'' *''"Engaging Master-form_2"'' *''"WARNING: Engaging chaos form, safety will engage in 120 seconds"'' Noting his superiors when he uses Chaos Form. *''"WARNING: SAFETY FAILURE, ACTIVATING FAIL-SAFE."'' the fail-safe will cause his powers to drain, and send him into a coma. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Replicas